


Strawberry Tree

by GleeDork1734



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Sad, Songfic, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleeDork1734/pseuds/GleeDork1734
Summary: Prepare to be depressed





	

She was bored. Not much to do nowadays. She decided to take a walk.

 

_ Let me take you down ‘cause I’m going to strawberry fields _

 

She misses her brothers.

 

_ Nothing is real, and nothing to get hung about _

 

She misses them so very much.

 

_ Strawberry fields forever _

 

She closes her eyes, listening for the breeze.

 

_ Living is easy with eyes closed, misunderstanding all you see _

 

She opens them. She sees fragments of happier times. Her brothers wrestling, herself, reading with her father by the window. Her mother calling the boys in for dinner. She sees these lost memories drift by.

 

_ It’s getting hard to be someone, but it all works out, it doesn’t matter much to me. _

 

She misses her father.

 

_ Let me take you down, ‘cause I’m going to strawberry fields _

_ Nothing is real, and nothing to get hung about, strawberry fields forever. _

 

She remembers the day the letter came. It wasn’t the first, it wasn’t the last. It was her father’s turn. Her mother cried into her father’s loving arms. He stayed strong for them, but she saw the fear in his eyes.

 

She hates the ceremony. No medal will fill the hole her father left. No award will bring him back. Her brothers’ leaving put her mother on the edge. The ceremony was the final straw. Her mother died that day.

 

All that was left behind was a listless shell. Where a vibrant woman once lived, there was nothing but sadness and heartbreak.

 

Why doesn’t anyone understand?

 

_ No one, I think, is in my tree _

_ I mean, it must be high, or low, that is, you know, tune in, but it’s alright _

 

She bends down. She takes a leaf between her fingers. So thin, so delicate. So...fragile. She sits still for a moment. Then, suddenly, violently, rips the plant apart.  She turns away and stands up.

 

_ That is, I think it’s not too bad _

  
  


_ Let me take you down, ‘cause I’m going to strawberry fields _

_ Nothing is real, and nothing to get hung  about, _

_ Strawberry fields forever _

 

She can’t take the loneliness anymore. Her mother sees straight through her, as if she isn’t really there. She wants to stop pretending. She  **needs** to stop pretending.

 

_ Always, no, sometimes, think it’s me _

_ But you know when it’s a dream, I think I know, I mean a “yes” but it’s all wrong, that is, I think I disagree. _

 

She unravels the rope from her wrist. She walks over to the tree. She's known she wanted to do this for a while. She just needed the right time. And here it is. Why cause her mother more pain? She knows she’s just a reminder of all that she’s lost; Her father’s eyes, his laugh- not that she laughs much anymore. She slowly climbs the tree. She knots the rope. She’s practiced this for weeks. Her hands don’t shake. Her breathing doesn’t quicken. She takes a step. And embraces the darkness.

 

_ Let me take you down, ‘cause i’m going to strawberry fields _

_ Nothing is real, and nothing to get hung about, _

_ Strawberry fields forever _

_ Strawberry fields forever _

_ Strawberry fields forever _

 


End file.
